Farmer Mummer
Farmer Mummer is the main antagonist in the Dragon Hunters episode Little Rumble on the Prairie. He is an impostor, having driven the true farmer away and taking over the man's corn farm. History At one point, the man takes over Farmer Mummer's corn farm and identity, driving the farmer into the nearby forest. He then sends leaflets all around the islands, offering a big reward for Dragon Hunters able to defeat the Nelicon, a dragon that terrorized his corn farm. Zaza eventually finds one of these leaflets and hands it to Gwizdo, hoping that the Dragon Hunters would take her with them. However, Zaza's mother Jeanneline is furious and forbids it. The next morning, Zaza and the map are gone. Jeanneline sends the Dragon Hunter's to retrieve her but they find out mid-way that Zaza has merely hidden inside their gyrocopter. Although Gwizdo wants to bring her back to evade Jeanneline's wrath, Zaza forces them to take her with them by destroying the map. Arriving on the correct island, the Dragon Hunters soon land on Mummer's farm. Mummer, who is just harvesting the cornfield, is then approached by the Dragon Hunters. After introducing themselves, Mummer tells them that a dragon is living in the nearby forest. He states that he does not fear the dragon, but that the dragon annoys him because he is destroying the corn. The Dragon Hunters soon encounter the dragon and Gwizdo runs back into the cornfield, pursued by the dragon. It follows Gwizdo and burns a big part of the cornfield. It then swoops down and eats more corn, turning it into popcorn and using it as projectiles. The dragon destroys Mummer's harvester with the popcorn when Gwizdo hides underneath it, greatly angering Mummer. Lian Chu eventually hits the dragon with his sword, causing it to crash-land in the field. However, the dragon wakes back up and drags Zaza with him into the forest. Meanwhile, Mummer furiously screams at Gwizdo because the dragon had never done so much harm before. He then rips their contract and throws it onto the ground. Gwizdo rushes to get the pieces and realises that Mummer's signature is missing. When he voices this out loud, Mummer knocks him out with his crossbow. The dragon returns to his cave with Zaza. Inside the cave, Zaza meets the real farmer who reveals that the dragon is a friend of his. They shared the island until the imposter arrived, cast out the farmer and took over the farm. Mummer reveals that the dragon only attacks in the intention to drive away the impostor. Meanwhile, Lian Chu and Hector have arrived at the Nelicon's cave and, unaware that the dragon is friendly, fight him. The fight ends with the dragon trapped underneath a tree. The impostor, who has followed Lian Chu, sees this and gleefully returns to his farm as he believes that Lian Chu will take the Nelicon down. However, after the impostor has left Zaza arrives on the scene. She reveales the truth and the Dragon Hunter's and the farmer make their way back to the farm. When they enter the bridge between farm and forest, the imposter confronts them and uses a torch to ignite the bridge. He thanks them for doing the dirty work, but Gwizdo, who has regained consciousness, pushes the impostor from behind, throwing him off the bridge. Although the impostor manages to grab hold of a rope and heave himself onto the forest island, he is greated by the Nelicon who presumably kills him. Gallery MuffelhansCorn.png MuffelhansZaza.png TrueMummer.png|The true Farmer Mummer MummerTorchesBridge.png Trivia *He is the first human antagonist in the series. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Deceased